Sir Gwaine's Misfortune
by Angel of spring
Summary: Will Percival make it in time to save Gwaine form the lust crazed demon that has taken him hostage. read and find out!


**So I really shouldn't be writing this story, but I couldn't resist the temptations and my wonderful plot BUNNIES decided to stick this wonderful idea in my already messed up brain. You can also think of this as an early Christmas present.**

**Pairing: PercivalXGwaine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin in anyway.**

**Description: Gwaine has been captured and drugged by a demon leaving his, secret, love Percival to find him before it is too late. ONESHOT!**

**Sir Gwaine's Misfortune**

**Gwaine's P.O.V**

Why oh why, was my luck was so bad! Percival had to me not to be the hero, and that I couldn't save everyone. Even though I had known he was right I still argued that I would save everyone, and the platoon would come back without injuries. Why was I so foolish; now I was trapped in some torture chamber well the rest of my platoon escaped? Or at least I think that they escaped. Now I lay here chained to a cold metal table wishing that I had stayed at the castle with my, secret, beloved Percy.

"Hello my beautiful," A man purred as he entered the chamber; strange vial in his hands, "I hope you are comfortable."

"Who are you?" I asked as he poured the vial onto a cloth. The man was a good couple of inches taller than me, and he was definitely more muscular than I was. The man was clad in only a pair of leather pants, and they did nothing to hide how well-endowed the man was. His long blonde hair was tied in a tight braid that contrasted perfectly against his dark tan skin.

"Who I am does not matter all you will know is the pleasure that I proved you," the man stated as he pressed the soaked cloth against my mouth and nose. My eyes widened for a split second before a lust clouded haze filled my vision.

Percival's P.O.V

"SHUT UP LANCELOT!" I growled and sheathed my sword. Lancelot had been pushing my buttons since Gwaine had left on his mission this morning. He knew of my love for the caring knight, and he used it to get under my skin.

"Did I happen to hit a nerve?" Lancelot joked as a servant came running toward the training grounds; looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Sir Lancelot! Sir Percival! King Arthur requested your presences in the throne room immediately; something has happened to Sir Gwaine!" The nameless servant panted.

"What exactly happened to Gwaine?" Lance asked in suspicion.

"He has been captured by an unknown enemy; his platoon just returned," the servant replied and I felt my heart break. Not Gwaine, it just couldn't be Gwaine.

Gwaine's P.O.V

I panted as the man lazily circled the tip of my swollen member. The man had placed clips upon my nipples and a ring on my cock; allowing him to play to my heart content. I didn't help that he had also gagged me.

"Having fun love," the sadistic man asks as he slides off the table, "take a rest well I go and grab so supplies." The man gave a sinister laugh as he left me alone in the room.

(1 Month later)

The man had been pumping me with this stupid drug for a whole month now, and it left me as powerless as a new born kitten. My only saving grace was that this man had yet to actually penetrate me with his own flesh yet.

"Time for your medicine my sweet little angel," the man purred as he forced me to drink the content of the vial, and it had the exact same effect as all the others I had been force to consume.

Percival's P.O.V

1 month; we had been searching for Gwaine for 1 whole month. Most of the kingdom told us to just forget about Gwaine, but the knights and I refused.

"E-excuse me!" a young girl yelled as she came running to us. We had just left the village we had taken refuge in last night and were eager to continue the search, "h-have you c-checked the demon in the forest. He is known to kidnap young men to feed his hunger."

"Can you take us to this demon little one?" Leon asked as he dismounted his horse, Nightshroud. The girl nodded as she grabbed Leon's hand and began leading us towards the thick woods.

(1 hour later)

The little girl had swiftly navigated is through the thick wood towards a cabin that she claimed the demon resided in before returning back to the village.

"Myself, Lancelot, and Percival will enter the cabin well the rest of you create a permitted around the building," Leon ordered as the men that had joined our quest followed allowing a clear path for the three of us to enter the rotting building.

Gwaine's P.O.V

Why was he so much noise? The man had blindfolded me a couple of days ago, and it left me feeling very vulnerable. It took away all sense of self-worth as he was able to do anything he wanted to me and I would remain completely clueless.

"HE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!" someone that sounded an awful lot like Percival bellowed, "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"We'll hold him go find Gwaine," that voice sounded oddly like Lancelot.

The sound of the heavy door opening signaled that indeed someone was here. Said person ran over to the table I was chained to, and faintly could hear them calling out my name.

(2 months later)

Percival's P.O.V

2 months since we had saved Gwaine; 2 months since Gaius and Merlin had been forced to place him into a healing sleep. It turns out that the man was the embodiment of lust that Morgana had summoned. The demon had gone out of control, and escaped. When it found Gwaine it claimed that it needed the knights light to survive. He just kept saying that Gwaine was an angel sent to him to save and teach. It didn't take long for Leon to disembody the monster.

"Please love I need you back," this had also become somewhat of a routine in the last two months. I would come after I was done training and I would just sit with Gwaine begging him to wake up.

"P-Per-cy," Gwaine croaked causing my head to snap up and look at the no longer sleeping knight. Gwaine was looking around the room; his eyes glazed over and very confused.

"GWAINE!" I shouted in shock as I jumped onto the cot and pulled to man into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're awake Gwaine; you have no idea how much I missed you."

"Per-cy c-can't breathe!" Gwaine squeaked as I released him. My love gave me a soft yet tired smile before he lay back down and fell into a peaceful snooze. One thing that monster had gotten right was that Gwaine was an angel amongst men, and I would do anything to protect him.

**IT IS FINALLY DONE. I AM SO HAPPY. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
LOVE ANGEL OF SPRING!**


End file.
